everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amazamazing/De-spell-opment Challenge: Princesca Tudor
Original Blog Post: OC De-spell-opment Challenge. also this is basically one big plug for A Kingdom of Ends. Let's start off with something simple! What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? :Princesca would be in Slytherin. She has a very goal-oriented way of thinking. Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? :An inspiration for Princesca's character is Cinderella. But, instead of embracing kindness and goodness after losing her mother, Princesca rejects it completely. Is your OC more flight or fight? :Mostly because I can never imagine running away to be her first instinct, fight. What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? :Though it isn't something totally special, Princesca's brown eyes are her standout feature, especially those who have seen her mother. She looks uncannily like her mother, but has her father's (and by proxy, the Canty's) eyes. This is more significant because of important doppelgangers are to her destiny. What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? :Her colors are white, gold, red and orange. Mostly for the aesthetic, as these are very "regal" colors lifted off of a picture of a crown. What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? :Wrath and Temperance. Resentment (basically wrath/anger) is an important part of her character, same as restraint (temperance.) While she never hesitates to say what she thinks, she is a very withdrawn person. Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? :All things considered, Princesca's new situation in A Kingdom of Ends is one big alternate universe/timeline and she is mighty uncomfortable for most of it. What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? :Princesca was not given a lot of chance to entertain herself as a child, as much of her childhood was just constant training and lessons on being a princess. If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? :First of all, she does not have much friends, or even close acquaintances. She'd probably swap with Revolt Charming though. He is one of her few "friends" and, if she swaps destinies with him, she still gets to be a prince and Revolt gets even more easy access to hanging out with his best friend (without having to use the excuse of working for her father.) What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? :She's INTJ. What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? :Trust no one but yourself. Rely on no one but yourself. If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? :I'm considering Louisa Connolly-Burnham. Or Bridget Satterlee. Either way, the red hair and the resting b*tch face are honestly what I'm looking for most. What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in high school? :Again, sadly, Princesca did not have much friends, much less a whole group of them. She used to hang out with some of the servants' kids or with the other children who played outside the palace grounds. Her mother put an end to this very quickly. Now... she doesn't have a friend group at all. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? :The one thing Princesca loves most of all is her mother. She was raised to love her mother most. Even conditioned, if you will. Princesca's dog Dipper is a close second. What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? :Princesca would not use social media. She would probably have a MirrorBlog or a Princestagram account, but wouldn't be active in it or use it at all. Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? :I shoved my "always speaks my mind, usually insensitive" self into Princesca and turned the dial up to eleven. What Divergent Faction would your OC be in? :She would be in Candor. She is very blunt, with little consideration for how other people feel about the truth. She values truth so much that she's so affected and betrayed about the lies she grew up with, as seen in A Kingdom of Ends. (I'm kidding. That chapter isn't even out yet.) Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? :My future roommate, ::If you intend this roommate pairing of ours not to implode, least of all function, I advice that you do not try to interact with me between the hours of six in the morning until eleven in the evening. For the other hours, do not disturb my sleep. ::Should you take this advice, there is hope for this partnership yet. :Signed, Crown Princess Francesca Annabelle Tudor of England If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? :Her mother. Probably just her mother, really. If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? :She wouldn't really change. Maybe Princesca would incorporate a hooded cloak more often, just so she can just hide her face when she's walking out in public. What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? :...(sharp inhale) What is your character's DnD Alignment? :True Neutral. Her only allegiance is to herself, at this point. Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? :tba What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? :tba What musical album do you think best represents your OC? :The score for The Little Prince. It's gentle, emotional, evocative and kinda sad. What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? :tba If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? :tba Make a moodboard / aesthetic post for your OC. Category:Blog posts